Too Hot To Handle?
by Jevanminx
Summary: Hermione forgot her bookbag after waking up late. When she returns to her common room to get it, she encounters a sight that makes her freeze. It was true! What they said was true! And here was the proof. DMHG oneshot.


**Too Hot To Handle?**

Disclaimer: We don't own HP

A/N: Came to us after looking at some new pictures on Contra Veritas and we just had to write it. (drools while looking at pic) topless Draco... yyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm

Enjoy it! Short and sweet

* * *

Hermione Granger could NOT believe her eyes. They had to be betraying her surely! No one in the world would look like that! NO one could! It was unreal! 

Let's start from the beginning. She was late for class since she had woken up late. (Her alarm hadn't rang) She had forgotten her book bag because of her lateness and was allowed to return to retrieve it when she walked in on the most astounding sight of the YEAR.

A topless Draco Malfoy.

Her mind went blank when she walked in on him when going into their common room for his body was one for the GODS. She watched as though hypnotised when he stretched, not noticing her standing just behind him and she marvelled the structured muscles of his back as they moved with his stretching.

He was so MUSCULAR.

His biceps were strong and she could tell by just looking at them that they were firm. He could easily lift up her petite form is he wanted to.

She knew that she was drooling slightly but she couldn't help it. Draco Malfoy was HOT.

She blushed as soon as this thought went through her head but she knew that it was true – so were all the rumours. All of them had been true and here was the proof. Pansy had said it, Lavender had said it, heck, even Ginny had said it but she didn't believe them. They had all said; _Draco Malfoy has the most toned body that anyone would possibly wish to have_. _Wouldn't it be lovely to feel his strong arms wrap themselves around you? _

But when Hermione just scoffed and said how could they possibly know what Draco Malfoy's body looked like, their answer was the same. _Well, isn't it obvious? He had just came out of the shower from a Quiddetch match!_

From what Hermione found out, Lavender was waiting for Ron, Ginny for Harry and Pansy for Draco after a match (Gryffindor vs. Slytherin in which Draco had actually caught the snitch) and Draco came out first, wearing nothing apart from a towel around his waist.

The three girls, who were sitting down while waiting for their respective person, looked up to see who it was and when they saw Draco BAM. Ginny and Lavender had fainted. Pansy? She had seen Draco topless before but that was a year ago and now... he was much stronger and definitely more stronger than he had been then and in result, she had collapsed out of sheer shock first to see how much he had changed.

Then when Ginny and Lavender had been telling Hermione and Pavarti about it, Pansy was passing and joined in, trying their hardest to convince Hermione of the God that Draco was. Pavarti believed them the moment that they had said it but Hermione? She didn't care.

But now... her knees were shaking and her breathing rapid as Draco bent down to pick up something. Boy, he had such a nice – she gasped as this rather unwelcome but true thought shot through her brain and she knew that she had turned a violent shade of red when Draco straightened up and looked over his shoulder to see her standing there, her book bag in his hand.

He smirked when he saw her but not in a menacing way, it was more of a "like what you see" kindof look. This made Hermione begin to sweat slightly as he stepped forward and flex his muscles slightly as he bent down to pick up his t-shirt.

"I errrr... came b-back for my b-b-bag." Hermione stuttered as he looked at her with the unspoken question in his deep stormy eyes. He chuckled before holding it out for her,

"I was wondering when you'd come back for it." He said as Hermione reached out a shaky hand to take it; god, she had to get out of there! She was turning into an extremely hormonal teenager! But when he said that, she froze with her hand out stretched and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked him sharply. He tipped his head to one side as his slightly damp blonde hair dripped on his shoulder. Hermione tore her eyes away from his face and watched at the water droplet made it's was almost teasingly down his shoulder and down the muscles of his chest.

Malfoy must have seen her eyes flicked and he stepped forward slightly. "I mean that I was waiting for you to come back to get you're bag. Why else did I switch off your alarm clock when you were sleeping?"

Hermione gasped at his words and as the droplet ran into his school trousers she looked up again. "You turned it off? Well thanks a lot! I was late for class and I didn't have enough time for a shower this morning." She snapped, snatching her bag from his grasp but he held onto it tighter.

"Give me my bag." She demanded, her eyes betraying her and moving to the muscles of his biceps as he pulled her bag slowly towards him, loving the way they contracted.

Malfoy didn't answer and he purposely drew her bag closer so that his muscles stood out more. "And, pray tell, should I give you your bag?" He asked her, laughing inwardly at the thought of the pure Hermione Granger lusting after his body.

He had to be slightly disappointed when she ripped her eyes away from his muscles and again onto his face. "I need it for class." She said simply, as she tugged on it.

Malfoy didn't let go.

She tugged harder and he tugged it back and soon a game of tug-of-war started with Hermione and Malfoy. Malfoy saw her weakening so gave the a mighty pull and he got the bag, but saw Hermione still clutched onto it as she lost her balance and fell, straight into his chest.

He reacted by dropping the bag and wrapping his arms around her as the impact caused them both to fall on the floor, Hermione on top of him. She immediately relaxed into his grip, feeling as though she was in heaven. So this was what it felt like to have his naked arms around her body.

She felt warm and safe, protected even in the grip of her ex-enemy and for that moment she completely forgot about class, savouring the feeling of his arms. Her mind went fuzzy and she couldn't even remember why she had to return back to the common room for... all she could register was the feeling of his arms.

"I switched off your alarm clock so that you would come and get your bag." Draco muttered as he got up slightly so that he was resting on his elbows. His eyes then grew wide and Hermione blushed furiously; she was straddling him, with her legs either side of his.

But as soon as she had noticed this she was off him like a shot, missing the feeling of his arms around her.

Yet she HAD to get out of there. She grabbed her fallen bag and without looking back she ran out of the room and down to the third floor of the castle where she stopped and rested her back against the wall, panting heavily.

She had fallen on Draco Malfoy. He had his arms wrapped around her. She had been straddling him! And she had finally seen him topless.

She grinned despite of herself. Pansy, Pavarti, Ginny and Lavender were going to be so jealous! Maybe she should let him do that more often if it was to see him like that! She shuddered at the thought of his to die for body and straitened up for class – Hagrid was teaching them about Phoenixes today.

But before she had even gotton more than 10 steps, she heard her name being called. "HERMIONE!" Whipping back around, she saw Malfoy running after her with something tucked under his arm; he was still topless.

She immediately went weak kneed again as he skidded to a halt next to her. "You..." He panted. "You forgot this." He held out a book for her and as she took it, he grabbed hold of her arm. "Tell Hagrid that I'm not going to his lesson because I've got a headache." Hermione nodded even though she knew that it was a lie and made her way down the stairs and out of the castle.

He was so crazy! Switching off her alarm clock like that! She'd have to ask him about that later... he was crazy but he saw was gorgeous! His body... oh man!

He was making her go crazy. She never used to be like that until that morning! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER? To distract herself, Hermione opened her book and some small writing in the corner caught her eyes.

She grinned as she read it before shaking her head in disbelieve and with a smile on her lips she made her way back to her Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

_Too hot to handle, hey Hermione? See you later – DM xxxx_

It was true. That was too hot for her to handle but she's get used to it. After all, they had only been going out for a week.

* * *

A/N: Again it was written with Mystic Dodo though she done most of it. The pic she showed me was (gets dreamy look on face and drools) yyuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyy... 

Please review and if you want to see the pic it can be found on Contra Veritas and look for the art made by Ashley.

PLEASE REVIEW. Most likely gonna stay a one shot.


End file.
